Ring Tones
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: “Yeah but…it was in front of my team. And that song was ridiculously girly.” He said and she smiled as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Random one-shot. DASEY! R&R PLEASE! T to be safe.


**Ring tones**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This one's been poking at my brain for, like, a week. It's a bit pointless and random but that's basically how I roll. ENJOY & R&R PLEASE!!**

"Ooh…you have so many ring tones." Derek said randomly as he searched through Casey's ring tones while he lay on her bed.

"Yeah…they came with my new plan. I have a different ring tone for different people. It's like caller ID with music." She said as she bit absentmindedly on the back of her pen while she studied.

"What do you have on my name?" He asked and she waved a hand at him.

"Check yourself, I'm busy studying, that thing you're supposed to be doing right now." She said pointedly and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I'd actually be studying when I can go through your phone calls and text messages." He said while rolled his eyes she shook her head.

"Right, why study to pass when you can go through my privacy and fail? Newsflash, Derek, most of those calls are from you." She said and he scrunched his brows.

"You have me on neutral." He complained and she laughed. "How boring. You should have something like…" he rolled through the ring tones and smirked, "something like this." He hit preview and the sound filled the small room.

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now_

_Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Lookin' so crazy in love_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

She dropped her jaw and glared at him.

"Derek, I will not put that as a ring tone. Especially for someone who calls me a lot." She said and he exhaled deeply.

"Fine, just ruin my fun." He pouted and looked through the songs again. "Oh, how about this?"

_From you look in me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing, you makin' me want it  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me_

"No." She said as she continued to glare at him.

"Why? I need it to sound sexy. After all, it's me." He said smirking and she rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile.

"No, Derek." She said and he sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine…I'll find something else…" He looked and found one. He was about to say something but smirked instead. He set it to the ring tone and put the phone on her bedside table. "C'mon, let's go out, I'm hungry." He said and she laughed, getting up and following him to door of the apartment they shared.

"Aren't you always?" She asked and he stuck his tongue out.

"How rude." He said as he handed her, her jacket.

"Wait, my cell-phone." She said and he held her arm.

"If it's important they can call mine, c'mon I'm hungry!" He said and pulled her out the door.

"But-"

"No. Food." He said and pushed her out the door while smirking.

--

"Derek, I'm going to the library to meet Dani and all the others!" Casey called out as she grabbed her purse.

"Kay. Bye, Baby, love you." He called back and she smiled.

"Love you too!" She shouted as she closed the door. He looked down at his watch and smirked. In about half an hour he would call her.

--

"So we'll meet on-" Danielle Culler, Casey's best friend, was cut-off by Casey cell phone. The group looked at her and she turned red.

_Im'ma dirty dance for ya, _

_Im'ma shake my ass for ya  
Im'ma drop my pants _

_When you get up on da dance floor  
_

She took the phone out from inside her purse and whipped it open without looking at the caller ID on the screen.

"Derek!" She growled into the phone but was met with laughter. "Ugh." She said and closed the phone. Danielle looked at her oddly. "He changed my ring tone." She said blankly and Danielle nodded.

"I'm gonna pretend ya'll are normal." She said with a smile and Casey shook her head, offering her own smile.

"I'm so going to get him." She mumbled as she got into Danielle's car.

--

She opened the door to her apartment and saw Derek sitting on the couch watching a hockey game.

"Hey Babe." He said with a large smirk playing at his lips. She narrowed her eyes at him and he patted his lap. She sighed and sat down, putting her hands on his chest. He leaned in and kissed her repetitively. She smiled against his lips.

"You changed my ring tone." She said in between kisses. She felt him smirk against her lips.

"Yup." He said, his voice muffled as he caressed her lips softly with his.

"Derek!" She said while laughing. He grunted in response and covered her mouth with his.

"No talk." He mumbled and she smiled. She pulled away from him and he looked at her confusedly. "What?" He asked and she continued to smile.

"I'm gonna get you back." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. But first, let's take care of this. I know you hate leaving things half way through." He said smirking; she laughed lightly and let him pull her into another kiss.

--

"Dude, nice practice." One of Derek's team-mates said as they left the hockey rink.

"Yeah, thanks for slamming me into the boards…again and again and again and again." Sam said bitterly and Derek smirked.

"What can I-" He stopped short at the sound of a phone going off.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I cant help falling in love with you_

"Dude…why is your phone playing chick music?" Sam asked and Derek paled.

"That's not my phone." He squeaked slightly and his eyes widened as everyone else checked their phones. He swallowed hard and took his phone out of his pocket and laughed nervously. He quickly opened his phone then shut it. "Nope, not mine. Wow that was weird." He said unconvincingly as he walked quickly to the car he and Casey shared.

--

He burst through the door and found Casey on the couch in the same position he was a few days earlier, watching an episode of the OC. She looked up and gave him her own smirk then patted her lap. He narrowed his eyes and sat beside her.

"You're cruel and unusual." He said and she laughed.

"Nope. I gave you a fair warning; I told you I'd get you back." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah but…it was in front of my _team_. And that song was ridiculously girly." He said and she smiled as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Did I embarrass you?" She asked, pouting slightly and he sighed.

"This is cruel and unusual. First a bunch of the guys hear my phone playing some fruity version of an Elvis song then when I'm just to be angry with you, you go all cute and I can't be angry." He said and she smiled.

"I can make it up to you." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how would you do that?" He asked and she leaned in closer to him.

"I think it involves some of this…" she kissed his jaw, "this," she bit his earlobe lightly, "this," she straddled him and kissed down his neck until she got to the base, "and this." She whispered into his ear and pushed herself against him until she felt his erection.

"Oh God…" He moaned in a whisper and she smirked.

"So, you interested?" She asked and he sighed, planting his hands on her hips firmly.

"Hell. Yes." He said huskily and she giggled, continuing her former ministrations.

**A/N: Yeah…that ended differently than I thought it would. Anywho, it's just a random little one-shot that kept bugging me to be written down so now it is. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
